The present invention relates to wallets or billfolds and is directed particularly to means for facilitating the withdrawal of a wallet which is carried in a pocket.
Wallets or billfolds come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, but the kind most commonly used and the one from which the name "billfold" is derived is the type which is adapted to be folded in half about a center fold line to facilitate insertion into a pocket for carrying. Wallets used by men are commonly of this type and are often carried in a rear pants pocket. More recently, wallets have been designed to accommodate the carrying of credit cards, in addition to currency, photos, ID cards, and the like also typically carried in a billfold. A typical construction may include a series of spaced parallel slots on one or both sides of the folded interior half faces of the wallet into which as many as 12 or more credit cards may be carried in a sort of shingled arrangement. Such an accumulation of credit cards adds considerably to the bulk and thickness of a wallet or billfold and, as a result, wallets often become increasingly more difficult to withdraw from a pants pocket, particularly a rear pocket. Therefore, some means of facilitating withdrawal of a substantially full and thick wallet from a pocket would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 160,147 discloses a combination purse or wallet to which a key holding chain is attached. The chain extends through a hole in the fold line at one end thereof to the interior of the wallet and exits through the opening between the folds to form a loop. If an attempt were made to withdraw this wallet from a pocket or similar repository by grasping and pulling on the chain, the edge location thereof would tend to cause the wallet to turn and orient it on a diagonal such that withdrawal would be further inhibited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,135 discloses a money container which is particularly adapted to be inserted into the currency pocket of a wallet or separately attached to a wearer's body or a piece of clothing where it is concealed. The container includes integral tabs attached to the opposite ends of the container when it is unfolded which tabs are particularly adapted to secure the container in a wallet or to accommodate some type of attachment means, such as a safety pin, for attaching the container as indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,641 shows a billfold or paper currency holder which has a pair of loops attached to its opposed ends, in a manner similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,135 previously discussed. When the container is folded about a center fold line, one loop may be inserted through the other and then attached to a button or the like to hold the currency holder in a concealed location on or within the clothes of the wearer. This currency holder is particularly intended to be hidden on the person and not in any pocket or other usual repository for money and the like.